Chapter 8.5: Mahiro and Gacha
MAHIRO AND GACHA OMAKE: ( EXTRA ) CHAPTER 8.5 Japanese title : まひろとガチャ (Mahiro To Gacha) Previously Video game fever continues, left over from the nasty male habits that were so ingrained into male Mahiro. Now she is absorbed into a Gacha game, with a hook, line, and sinker that has a drawing power and an iron grip just like candy infused with crack ! This Chapter's Story Mahiro is in her bedroom, lying on her bed, playing an online video game ( what else ? ) on her iphone. She remarks that mobile games are nice, in that they can be a wonderful distraction to the 'In Home Security Guard' ! She declares that she will never use real money to buy online items to enhance her gaming skills or to access a premium prize, or for clearing the top level of the game. Moments later an online offer hits her like a ton of bricks ! " Limited Edition Seasonal Bikini Swimsuit Gacha Play Begins Now " ---followed by a full color picture of a couple of cute, teenage girls wearing sexy bikini swimsuits, splashing in the ocean and playing on the beach ! Moments later finds Mahiro in Mihari's study and research room, prostrating herself on her hands and knees, begging Mihari for a favor ! " PRETTY PLEASE . . . . 10 rolls of chance on the Gacha game (*) for only 3000 yen (about $ 27.65 USD), all for a shot at a teenage girl's bikini swimsuit . . . . that's so erotic . . . . . " Mihari is nonplussed, but says that she supposes that it can't be helped. Against her better judgement, she reaches for her purse, and flashes three one thousand yen bills. Mahiro rises up to a kneeling position, and with hands in a prayerful grasp, asks Mihari to go out and by her the 3000 yen game card that is needed to enter the gacha contest. However, Mihari 'puts the hammer down' and tells Mahiro to go to the convenience store and buy the card herself ! " You can't be serious . . . . . " , stammers Mahiro. " Let's go together ! " , she implores. (Mahiro has been deathly afraid of going out in public, especially by herself. See Chapter 3 of the manga.) " Not this time ! " , is Mihari's blunt reply. Mahiro's reverent, angelic self instantly morphs into a raging, demon beast ! " Why would you neglect a frail, young girl ? " , belts out Mahiro. Mihari gets up, and gently places her arm around Mahiro's shoulder, and delicately waves the three money bills across her nose. " C'mon, whatcha gonna do ? Who ya gonna call ? " , whispers Mihari, as Mahiro descends into helpless vertigo. " I'll . . . . . I'll . . . . . I'll . . . . . " , is all that Mahiro can spit out. Next to the front door, shaking like a leaf, Mahiro squeaks out a pitiful " I'm heading on out . . . . . " Mihari wishes her well in her thoughts and prayers--- " The Gacha Desire is a terrifying thing. Stay strong, Onii-chan ! " ! FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER---Mahiro enters the front door. " How'd you do ? Did you really buy it ? ", is Mihari's inquiry. Mahiro says nothing, but proudly holds up the game card for all to see ! Both now face one another, hold hands like long lost lovers, and shout " Hooray, Hooray ! " to one another. Mahiro fires up her iphone, installs the game card, and takes her chances. Mihari looks on, offering good vibes. " I hope it turns out well ! ", she intones. The swimsuit picture comes up with a *beep* as Mahiro smiles. " Just one more chance. . . . " , udders Mahiro to her sister. " Don't get carried away . . . . . . . " , is Mihari's admonition. Chapter Lookback (*) Gacha game---''' Gacha games are video games that use the "gacha" ("capsule toy") mechanic, which is similar to loot boxes, to induce players to spend money. Most of these games are free-to-play mobile games. In Gacha games, players spend virtual currency, which can be obtained from a vending machine or a convenience store or gamer store. The Gacha game model began to be widely used in the early 2010s, faring particularly well in Japan. Under complete gacha rules, players attempt to "complete" a set of common items in a particular loot pool in order to combine them into a rarer item.The first few items in a set can be rapidly acquired, but as the number of missing items decreases it becomes increasingly unlikely that redeeming a loot box will complete the set. This is particularly true if there are a large number of common items in the game, since eventually one single, specific item is required for completion. The mechanism has come under scrutiny for its similarity to gambling, and some countries have banned certain unethical practices (e.g., complete gacha). Many players also feel regret after making purchases in these games according to a recent survey. This type of game has also come under criticism for luring players into spending thousands of dollars at a time to get what they want, and the way gacha outcomes are presented within the game have also been criticized. A Note About the Translator The current translation of this chapter claims in its credits that Nazdrovie translated this chapter. However, this translation was actually handled by a Danbooru user that goes by the username "cyrilkhan" instead. Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter '''R0flc0pt3r / 3 months ago / 3 likes Remember kids... Gacha is bad civilization. Random user / 10 months ago Gacha... they are evil but Mahiro is girl of culture if she is going for the limited swimsuit gacha. Ryan Bass / 1 week ago Gacha games are predatory and seemingly effortless, they changed my mind the worse. Category:Chapters